


Marmite or Me?

by baksugom



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Good Morning Britain, Idols, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet, TV News, showki parents, soft concept, you dont even know how much i tried not to scream it was 1 am when i watched them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baksugom/pseuds/baksugom
Summary: A small showki fluff bc of GMB.





	Marmite or Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I'M FKING SCREAMING LIKE OMG WHO'S WITH ME KSKSKSKSK THIS IS WHY I LOVE CHANGKYUN LIKE THE KID LITERALLY EXPOSED HIS PARENTS ON GMB AND KIHYUN JUST WENT ALONG FK FK FK MY SHOWKIAN HEART CAN'T HANDLE THIS. ;-;-;-;
> 
> anyways, I know it's very unhealthy to write this at 2 am but I JUST GOTTA DO IT OR THE ITCH WON'T LEAVE ME AHHHHHHH

It's not like Kihyun could take his words back.

It was so sudden; even he didn't realize it himself until words have spilled from his mouth unconsciously like water training down the pipe, just like that. Kihyun didn't regret it when he said it, however. He was rather proud of it, claiming at the Good Morning Britain news that he was, in fact, being parents with Shownu wasn't a lie. Noticing how stunned the latter was, the brunette concerned about how he would think about this confession in the international news, toward a hundred thousand viewers who were watching the TV.

  
And if their names will be posted on the headline news the day after, it wasn't wholly his fault, Changkyun provoked him first. He blamed his bluntness on the maknae's mistake of slipping out their secret, the information that prioritized belonging to the members. Not even their manager knew about it. He knew fans had been jokingly talked about the parents' topic before, and he had denied it. Regardless of all the ruckus he kept from the inside, claiming it out loud to the whole world was kind of making him flustered.

  
But then, he doesn't condemn his words. Anyways, he can't delete any kind of footage after this, and he will not be going to do anything like taking back what he said that morning. He was just telling the truth, more specific, introduced, and established Monsta X's actual relationships to the new monbebes during this particular world tour. Secrets can't always be hidden, after all.

  
Kihyun knew Shownu was remarkably surprised at what he said, yet he didn't deny it, instead, just looking dumbfounded as he breathed out a _'wow.'_ Kihyun was sure as heck he didn't read that wrong, his hyung actually liked it.

  
So he's currently waiting in the hotel room just to see if Shownu decided to come into the bedroom (which each of them stays in an individual hotel room) after his shower and biting his nails because he's actually a little, _(read: very)_ nervous. Nervous of Shownu's decision of banging by his hotel room or ignoring him entirely just because he just confirmed something that he was not supposed to.

That until Kihyun realizes that he has been waiting for a good thirty minutes, he sighs, then drags his hotel slippers toward the bedroom and harshly lies on the white soft bed and sort of dripping to the stage of unconsciousness. Almost instantly, someone knocks on the door, so he groans and drags himself up before he actually has to pull his _not-too-lengthy_ legs to the wooden-colored door and peeked inside the cat-eye. The slippers are making those loud, sloppy sounds. He doesn't mind, though.

_It is Shownu-hyung._

The taller man isn't wearing anything special, just his usual white tee and khaki short along with the hotel slippers that he has on, but to Kihyun, he looks absolutely charming. The shorter man opens the door and jokingly makes the _'come in'_ gesture, head bows down almost a ninety degrees as hands swing to the right side.

This makes Shownu laughs because Kihyun rarely being entertaining if it's only just the two of them, (this is why he calls the latter a vibe killer.) But if his actions show his current emotion, Kihyun must have participated for his appearance a lot. And Shownu isn't complaining. _Who is he to complain about it anyway?_ He hasn't kissed his boyfriend since this morning, and he missed those lips so much. He's not going to waste this chance.

Kihyun looks so small in his arms when he hugs him, his fox eyes droop down, and his body turns rugged, knowing full well that Shownu would always be right next to him and holds him up if he decides to knock over some chairs or tables, or worse, the floor. Good thing this is a carpeted one.

Shownu sets him on his lap and sits down on the bed as he moves the bangs out of Kihyun's forehead. He gently smooches on the smoothing skin, and Kihyun's eyebrows twitch in surprise, the other doesn't care to open his eyes, however. He sighs contently and rests his head on the taller man's shoulder, hands wrapping around his waist and sneaks in closer.

But Shownu doesn't just come here to watch his boyfriend falls asleep, so he catches the opportunity and bends down to Kihyun's head height as he holds out the other's head softly and presses his own lips into the other's, ignoring the sudden gasp and the small panicked _'uhm!'_ from his boyfriend. He's on a mission, and he gets what he wants.

This doesn't really rouse Kihyun up. But he knows what's happening, he knows what Shownu is doing to him. Still, his body is too weak to move, and he's not protesting the fact that his boyfriend is holding him so tight and so comfy in those strong veiny arms, Kihyun relax even more and lets the latter takes over his breaths, his mind, his heart, and definitely his soul. He's really savoring this.

Both tongues are dancing against each other as Shownu slightly bites on Kihyun's bottom lip, making the shorter yelps and opens his mouth wider, Shownu immediately dives in and more aggressively kissing him, sucking out his soul like he's the most delicious meal he ever had, gets rid of the marmite that they ate in the early morning. He knows his boyfriend didn't really like the dish and he had to secretly give him a water bottle in between the broadcast so Kihyun could drink and not feeling so uncomfortable. And now, he's replacing those foreigner taste by his own love to Kihyun, letting him know how much he adores him and how happy he was when Kihyun was confidently announced their relationship.

He cheekily whispers, "I love you." Earning an embarrassed groan and a playful punch from Kihyun.

  
Shownu knows it's perfect. It's the only way they can be. As Kihyun closes his eyes and softly breathes, dripping himself into the darkness, Shownu turns down the lights and hugs him so tight as if he's afraid the other would fall out of his embrace. He thinks of how lucky he is to have such a wonderful person as his lover, his mate. And maybe he loves monbebes in an uncertain amount of loves. His love for Kihyun is also indescribable.

**Author's Note:**

> it's currently 3:15 am sksksksk what am I doing w my life jesus


End file.
